


hot licks of flames

by dragdragdragon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stunned by beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey has lost the words to describe Dex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot licks of flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/gifts).



> first time writing anything for this fandom, but these two idiot boys compelled me to. so short and sweet in order to dip my toes into this pairing. hope it's okay!

Nursey turned to say something, but stopped, lips parted open. He was stunned by the sight of the flush of red in Dex’s cheeks that continued up to the tip of his ears, by the light falling just right creating a halo highlighting Dex’s messy hair, the perfect shade of burnt orange like a shower of autumn leaves, and by the sharpness of his anger shining out of his amber eyes like a beacon.

 

Nursey wished he had words for the way Dex took his breath away, for the way his heart skipped a beat each time Dex looked over.

 

Nursey had tried. He had written lines upon lines about the constellations of freckles that trailed down Dex’s neck and disappeared behind his shirt. They were scattered across his single dorm room, crumpled and marked up. He had woken up that morning and pulled out a crinkling wad of paper from under his pillow, finding himself staring at his incomplete words - wrong and impossible - before tossing them towards his wastebasket. Tired and totally _chill_ , Nursey’s aim had caused the ball of paper to hit the rim and bounce into a new hiding spot. 

 

 _Perfect_ , he thought sarcastically, and fell back to bed, defeated and sulking.

 

Now, he itched to write, to scribble down words and words on his skin - better yet Dex’s skin - to find the perfect way to describe his awe.

 

“Nursey! This is why you’re so frustrating. It’s like you don’t even listen!” Dex growled. The flush illuminating his skin grew impossibly brighter.

 

“Chill,” Nursey said smirking, but with soft eyes. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

 

“Chill?!? Stop trying- wait, what?” Dex sputtered to a stop, mouth dropping open.

 

 _Fuck_. Nursey swallowed roughly. He couldn’t back down and summoned all of his faux confidence to say, “I said, you’re pretty. What are you going to do about it?”

 

Dex shut his jaw so hard, Nursey could hear his teeth clank. Shivers - _fear_ \- flew up Nursey’s back causing his ever calm to dissipate into anxiety and horror. He just fucked up his delicate friendship with Dex, because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

 

Dex turned and roughly grasped Nursey’s shirt into his fists. Nursey closed his eyes, resigned, wishing the floor would suck him up into a black hole.

 

“You are the worst,” Dex muttered, before angrily pushing Nursey against the closest wall and huffing.

 

Nursey opened his mouth to snip back, but instead, he felt warm, chapped lips pressed hard against his and his brain shuttered to a stop. His mouth, though, kept kissing fire, hot licks of flames against his tongue as he tried to piece together what was happening. 

 

Dex was. Dex was kissing him.  _Oh_!


End file.
